


Glow

by Darkfromday



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Faithshipping - Freeform, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THEY'RE THE SIGNER MARKS NOW, breaking all the soulmate AU rules, glowing soulmate marks, they're supposed to match but THIS IS 5D'S SO NO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Ruka's baffled. Why does Yuusei's Signer mark glow sometimes when no one else's does?





	

The strangest part about spending time with Yuusei was how often he had to excuse himself early because his Signer mark was glowing. Rua didn’t think too much on it, but Ruka couldn’t help but wonder  _why_ his mark would glow and hers gave her not a peep. She couldn’t tell what he was doing or feeling either; which was _completely_ abnormal and frustrating when the whole thing that comforted her most about sharing the marks was sharing a conscious connection with the other four.

There was something comforting about catching glimpses of Crow’s morning routine when he inevitably cut himself shaving, or feeling a hum of boredom as Jack skated his way through crowds of old fans. And the twins saw Aki quite frequently at school, so there wasn’t much mystery in what she was feeling when they walked to classes or shared sandwiches at lunch.

Yuusei was harder to read, Signer mark and all, but Ruka did occasionally get glimpses of his excitement if he ended up in a street duel, or fended off a couple of muggers from naïve former Tops. And he did go out of his way to still spend time with them, even when his schedule was packed with night classes, work during the day and architecture plans for new bridges throughout Neo Domino.

 _Just_ …

Ruka loved Yuusei in the way she hadn’t learned to love anyone since her brother, the only constant in her life. She wanted to learn all about him, have him over to duel and have dinner and maybe make her a D-Wheel someday like he had with Aki. And every time she saw him rub at his shining forearm and excuse himself from dinners, sleepovers and his ever-more-frequent school visits, it really got her down. _Lots of people want Yuusei’s time_ , Rua would say, but which of those people had the pull to make his Dragon’s Head glow?

When their spiky-haired leader had to bow out of his tea-and-coffee meeting with her and Jack due to more glowy arm shenanigans, she took Jack’s very non-subtle disapproval of his best friend’s exit as permission to dust off her rusty spy skills and follow Yuusei at a distance, ducking behind long legs and into fancy shops when his head turned her way. An hour later found a sweaty, exhausted Ruka following Yuusei into a chocolate store, where she found a paradise full of samples, decadent figurines, tiny tables-for-two, and… Aki.

_Wait._

_Aki-san?!?_

She did a double-take, and hid behind a few more people that entered the shop to be sure—but yes, holy shit, that _was_ Aki standing by the counter, smiling at Yuusei as he walked in. And Yuusei didn’t look surprised in the slightest as he joined her, bought a dark chocolate rose on the sly, and handed it to her. Their hands touched. Aki’s smile grew. Yuusei, who hardly ever smiled even around the twins, offered up a small one for his fellow Signer.

And, apparently, paramour.

The very idea blew Ruka’s mind. _Yuusei and Aki-san? They’ve been meeting up all this time? But… how has she been getting in touch with him without all of us knowing? His phone never goes off either!_

Her answer came moments after that, when Aki lowered her arm after taking a bite of the chocolate. Faintly, a yellow glow was emitting from her arm, matching the one still shining from his.

**Author's Note:**

> AU is #4 on this list: http://darkfromday.tumblr.com/post/150934803411/andhungry-soulmate-au-prompts-send-a-number


End file.
